


Anatomy Lesson

by Wadamwoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Massage, Shadam, adashi, like muscles and stuff, mentions of human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadamwoltron/pseuds/Wadamwoltron
Summary: As they're tucking into bed, Adam give Shiro an impromptu lesson on human anatomy. It's like 10% steamy, but mostly it's just about a back massage.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Anatomy Lesson

“You have quite the wide PSIS”, Adam chuckled, teasing the hem of Shiro’s shirt upwards to expose the faint diamond of his lower back.

“I have a wide WHAT-” Shiro enunciated, gazing back at his husband from his reclined position face down on their bed. Adam breathed his deep, heavy laugh.

“The PSIS: posterior superior iliac spine. It’s a group of divets formed by the edges of your pelvis. Yours is wide,” he answered, absentmindedly massaging his thumb into the bundle of muscles there. “The ASIS is in the front. It’s the protrusions of the iliac crest that form the tips of the “V” down to your–”

“I think I get it.” Shiro blushed a little. “Where did you learn all this?” 

“The Garrison has a human anatomy elective.”

“But you never took it when we were cadets.”

“No, but I taught it. In the time you were away, I mean. Another professor went on maternity leave and I filled in for them. Stayed up every night for a week pouring over the textbooks so I could be confident in relaying the material.” As Adam spoke, he leaned over from beside his husband and traced his lithe hands up Shiro’s sides, tugging the shirt along as he went. Whenever he came across a tense muscle, his fingertips pressed in gentle circles against the soft skin, and each time, he felt Shiro sigh beneath him.

“Okay, Mr. Human Anatomy Expert, tell me more,” Shiro grinned into the pillow. Though Adam couldn’t see, he could tell. He’d always been able to read his husband instantly, and this was Shiro’s curt way of asking for those hands to keep pressing in and smoothing the tension of his back. 

Adam wiggled his fingers underneath Shiro to find the front of his shirt and tug it up further. The latter assisted in catching the back of his collar and pulling the rest of the fabric off in one smooth, effortless motion. Adam chuckled and took the shirt from his love, tossing it to the side. He replaced his hands upon Shiro’s tightly wound shoulders, slowly beginning to squeeze at the stress that slept there.

“Your collarbones are shaped like bike handles, they go upwards and backwards from your sternum. The clavicle is actually connected back to the shoulder blade by this,” Adam tapped at the protrusion on Shiro’s shoulder,” the acromion process.” The hands glided back over to the center of his back, pressing lightly on either side of the spine.

“The largest muscle here is the trapezius. It falls like a cloak over your shoulders. There’s lots of hidden muscles beneath it tucked behind your arms…” Adam trailed off as his focus shifted to wringing out the bundle of aforementioned muscles, which felt particularly tense. Beneath him, Shiro sighed and groaned as the pressure traveled from intense to soothing. 

“You doing okay?” Adam paused and leaned forward to get a better ear. 

“Tell me about the lower back more,” Shiro giggled. He could physically feel Adam’s eye roll behind his head before a kiss was planted sweetly on his temple, and the hands moved south. 

“You have twelve sets of ribs. Though eleven and twelve are called floating ribs. They don’t connect in the front to the sternum as the rest do, albeit those are connected by cartilage, so that your chest can expand to accept a bigger breath with your diaphragm.” At this, Shiro responded with a slow, deep breath, feeling his anatomy shift within him. It was strange to begin to understand it, a little gross, even, but there’s no other way he’d have liked to gain the knowledge than the situation he found himself in now. Adam’s soothing voice seemed to pull the stress from the day out of his muscles more than the hands did, though the gliding of warm touch and gentle pressure was undoubtedly a bonus. Shiro exhaled happily again as his dearest’s hands wandered to his sides. He was thankful in the moment that his sides were not as ticklish as most. 

“The latissimus dorsi flow into your external obliques here. These pull your torso side to side. All muscles pull, actually. Even when you’re pushing, like your hands forward, muscles on the opposite side of the arm are pulling it straight. Kinda weird, huh?” Adam leaned forward onto his palm and pushed himself upward on his husband’s back to prove the point. Shiro only chuckled in response. 

“And of course down here, we have the gluteus medius and gluteus maximus…” Adam’s hands skipped downward to grasp onto Shiro’s butt abruptly. The latter whipped his head around, his face shrouded in a sudden blush. 

“Hey!” 

Adam laughed his boisterous laugh and squeezed once more.

“They’re very important muscles, Takashi. Plus, it never gets old to see you blush like that.” His smug expression was enough to halt a man in his tracks. With an exaggerated sigh, Shiro let his head loll back forward with a grin. Adam was a teacher, a scientist, a strategist, a pilot; but Shiro believed above all he might be an opportunist. 

Adam proceeded, carrying the pressure back upwards to go over the muscles he had skipped in the back. Slowy, deliberately, he named each one, discussed the etymology of the name, then tallied off the purpose the muscle performed. Shiro’s grip on his husband’s words seemed to slip as Adam worked sleep into his system, the relaxing comfort of his presence easing Shiro’s mind and body both. 

By the time Adam had gone over the sections of spine, he realized the sighs and groans had turned to easy snores as Shiro slipped into unconsciousness. Adam chuckled to himself. He found it fortunate that he had gotten entirely ready for bed before joining Shiro on top of their covers. It meant he didn’t have to leave. He leaned down and tilted Shiro’s chin to the side, exposing just enough of his cheek to sneak one final kiss.

“The zygomatic bone,” he whispered.

Adam carefully peeled the duvet back from beneath Shiro’s mass and went to envelop them both beneath its warmth. Once settled, he turned to face the love of his life, tracing the muscles of Shiro’s human arm all the way down.

“The deltoid, bicep, brachioradialis… oddly enough the fingers don’t have any muscles in them at all, did you know that, Takashi?” He whispered the words so softly, Adam was unsure he was even uttering them to begin with. “Tendons in the forearm pull the phlanges forward, there’s no muscles at all in the fingers themselves. Isn’t that strange?” He eased his hand beneath Shiro’s, intertwining them. 

Adam smiled, laughed to himself at the odd manner in which he was attempting to flirt with his spouse of two years, especially when said husband was fast asleep. The sentiment remained however, when Shiro awoke early the next morning to find his husband’s hand wrapped softly in his own.


End file.
